


good girl

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sicheng is a girl, Smut, Teasing, Yuta is a hoe that only cares for his own pleasure, cum, dick sucking, don't be fooled by the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Waking up in Yuta's arms is one of the best feelings, certainly. Yet, having his face in between your thighs is even better, Sicheng believes.jk sicheng is actually a shy bean.. or not ;)





	good girl

Eventually gaining sense of what's going on, Sicheng's yawn is cut short when she feels a finger dragging along the expanse of her milky thigh, sending twitches through her legs and causing her to let out a shaky sigh. There wasn't a presence at her side, holding her like usual so Sicheng forces her lids open and glances down to see a nest of brown hair between her legs.

There he is, the cheeky bugger. Yuta's head is resting on Sicheng's left thigh, while his hand lightly strokes her other that's slightly spread on the bed, fingertips teasingly sliding up her shorts before trailing back down. It's not fair, because it's the morning. Sicheng doesn't pick up on it for a good few seconds until she realises that Yuta's head is far too close to her private parts, and Sicheng's first reaction is to squirm and shy away, lightly pushing Yuta's head off her thigh.

Yuta lifts his head up in shock, not noticing that the other was awake at all. It's a delight to see Sicheng first thing in the morning, when she's unable to hide the blush that blossoms on her cheeks from embarrassment. Then a genuine smirk forms on his lips as he hushes, “Relax, Winko.”

Those hands are back on Sicheng's thighs again, parting them and allowing the older to burry his face in between, causing Sicheng to squeak at the sudden pressure on her crotch. Usually, Yuta was the one to tease her, for hours and hours until she was begging to be touched or fucked or whatever. Yet, he dived right in, inhaling deeply and groaning at Sicheng's addicting scent.

The vibrations from Yuta's enthusiasm make Sicheng groan in eagerness, desperate to get rid of the shorts that block Yuta's mouth from her pussy. She can imagine what his tongue feels like, from broad licks to sucking on her clit. And warmth rushes towards Sicheng's lower regions just thinking about it. Maybe it's because her mind is in a haze, as it's early in the morning but still, it all feels good nonetheless.

All thoughts slip away when Yuta pulls back, drawing a whine from Sicheng's plump lips. All she needs is him, desperately needs his mouth where she wants it, but Yuta sits up instead, hands pushing her tshirt until its tucked under her armpits.

“Hold this?” Yuta held the bunched up shirt, placing it in Sicheng's mouth once she parted her thick lips obediently. “Good girl.”

Clamping her teeth down on the material, Sicheng can only watch as Yuta's greedy hands reach her chest, lightly playing with her breasts and squeezing them. It's known that he has quite an obsession with them, grabbing them possessively whenever they make out, or just when they're laying in bed, watching a movie possibly. Yuta's hands are just drawn to them, and Sicheng's definitely not concerned about it if he can make her feel this amount of want while doing so.

Yuta tried gently squeezing Sicheng's nipple with his fingers first, aiming to get any noise out of the younger. And when Sicheng begins attempting to rut up against the older, Yuta does the same to the other nipple as well, sending spikes of warmth throughout her body.

“Mm, Sicheng. You're so sexy in the morning.” Yuta mumbles, leaning down and licking the now hard nub. He circled it with his tongue as if he was worshiping it, and Sicheng loved every second of it, baring her teeth whenever a soft moan slipped out of her mouth.

Giving the same amount of attention to the right one, Yuta trails his fingertips down Sicheng's sides until the digits curl around the waistband of her night shorts, tugging them down teasingly when Sicheng bucks her hips once again.

“T-Touch.” Sicheng's voice was almost inaudible to Yuta. The younger always becomes breathless in a state like this, all flustered and vulnerable, spread out all for Yuta to ravish and praise. Moments just like these exactly.

“If you want me to touch you,” Yuta began, his fingers walking up the expanse of Sicheng's leg. “You gotta keep still.”

And Sicheng whined in response, squeezing her pale thighs together before spreading them obediently, exposing herself to the older.

Yuta couldn't help but voice, “Yah, you're so messy. All wet for me. Did I do this to you?” Yuta runs his fingers between Sicheng's folds, slicking his fingers up and teasing her gently. And Sicheng responded with a whine, the small noise going straight to his dick.

“Fuck. Me” Yuta slapped her thigh lightly.

“I won't touch you at all if you keep whining like a brat.” Sicheng almost hissed, reaching down and swiping at Yuta's hand. Now, he's having none of that.

Grabbing Sicheng's wrists, Yuta pinned her down to the bed, almost growling. “I was gonna treat you well, Sicheng. Guess you won't behave though. Sit still.” 

The younger whined, missing the warmth of Yuta as he sat up, stripping from his clothes until he was down to his boxers. 

“You're not getting fucked, y'know.” Yuta teased, playing with the hem of his boxers and smirking when he noticed Sicheng's hungry eyes, watching every single movement. “Might just get myself off in front of you. Leave you desperate for it.” 

Sicheng shook her head in response, giving Yuta puppy eyes and trying to reach for the older. Releasing the t-shirt from her mouth, her lip quivered. “Please, no..” 

“Hmm,” Yuta fake pondered, sliding down his boxers and noticing how Sicheng spread her legs wider. He actually felt bad, waking her up then making her beg for his cock. He's a nasty bitch though. “Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll fuck you-” 

“Fuck my mouth.” Now, Yuta liked the sound of that. As much as he loved fucking Sicheng, her mouth was heaven, happy taking him in to the hilt. Oh, and the vibrations. He couldn't get enough of it. 

“Gladly.” Yuta grinned, crawling up over Sicheng until he was kneeling over her face. Sicheng thought he was a crazy bastard, the man could crush and knock her out in two seconds if he suddenly just decided to sit on her chest. 

Disrupting Sicheng's thoughts, Yuta ordered her to open her mouth, leaning one arm on the headboard and using his other hand to grip on his dick, slapping it against her cheek and bottom lip a couple times before the younger took him in, suckling on the head. 

“God, Winko.” Yuta breathed, holding back the urge to thrust right in. First of all, Sicheng's lips were soft and moist, mouthing around the underside of his cock and kissing around the crown. Then her pink tongue poked out, licking up the precum and swirling around the head. “Good girl.” 

Finally allowing her jaw to go slack, Sicheng squeezed her left thumb, relaxing her throat as Yuta pushed into her mouth slowly inch by inch. They were shallow thrusts at first, only reaching half way in before pulling out again. And each time the older would pull out, Sicheng sucked, wishing he'd stay inside longer. 

This continued for a couple minutes, only light, while the younger concentrated on breathing through her nose. 

Then suddenly, Yuta pushed all the way in until his pubes hit Sicheng's nose, the younger moaning at his musky scent. The vibrations around Yuta's wet length caused Yuta to groan, grabbing onto Sicheng's tied up hair and fucking into her mouth again and again. 

Widening her eyes, Sicheng tried getting used to the sudden rough treatment, gasping and accidentally grazing Yuta's cock with her teeth. Then her whimper was muffled when the older tugged on her hair, grunting, but he carried on, slowing down but still thrusting all the way in. 

After a couple more thrusts of Yuta's hips, Sicheng got used to the length, laying there as he used her mouth, both hands now gripping onto the headboard. 

However, Sicheng was getting impatient, growing needier as Yuta focused on his own pleasure. Running her hands down her body, Sicheng lets her hand waver over her pussy, running her fingers up between her folds and squeezing her eyes shut at the warmth that spread throughout. 

Sicheng tried concentrating on Yuta's cock but her fingers felt too good, rubbing herself and stroking lightly on her clit that pulsed for her touch. She didn't even realise that Yuta was nearing the edge until he spilled in her mouth, hips stuttering as she sucked every drop out of him. 

“Fuck, that was good.” Yuta whispered, pulling out of Sicheng's mouth, the younger guickly taking her hands away when Yuta got off her. Sicheng acted needy, opening and closing her legs and playing with Yuta's cum in her mouth. 

“Now it's your turn, my love. Swallow.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is only short cause ive never written f/m stuff before so. .. .. .....


End file.
